Managing access to enterprise resources by network-connected devices is critical to ensure that only authenticated and authorized users and devices gain access to sensitive information or services. To date, this has typically been accomplished by utilizing network firewalls, reverse proxy servers with authentication, and encrypted VPN tunnels. Today, however, enterprise resources are being moved out of enterprise-managed data centers and into the “Cloud.” These cloud-based network environments may not provide the configurability and customization necessary to sufficiently protect enterprise resources. For instance, protecting enterprise-managed data centers at a device level can be problematic. Cloud-based data services often do not provide the necessary features to allow enterprises to manage access to the services at a device level.